Inviolado
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: -Alfred x Kiku - USAxJP - Alfred atirou no Kiku, não porque queria machucá-lo, mas porque ele merecia.. Isso não significava que não gostava dele, gostava sim! Mas só quando ele se encontrava fraco e facilmente manipulável pelas mãos do americano.
1. O hospital

Advertências:  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Erros ortográficos corrigidos ]  
Essa fic contém yaoi [ Relação homossexual entre dois homens ]  
Ela será feita em vários capítulos [ Sem ordem ou roteiro pré-definido, abrigando apenas cenas e acontecimentos ]  
Ela não possui referências históricas [ Apesar de tentar colocar um ambiente coerente com a mesma, não possuo conhecimento suficiente para ser capaz de transferir todos os acontecimentos históricos para situações das personificações. ]  
Os nomes dos personagens utilizados estão na versão humana. [ Alfred é os Estados Unidos da America e Kiku é o Japão ]  
Hetalia não me pertence, mas o mundo também não é do senhor Hidezaku.. Cada um rouba referências como pode!  
_  
__**Inviolado**___

Eu atirei em você.. Mas não é porque eu queria feri-lo, não é porque queria vê-lo chorar, não é porque queria fazê-lo me obedecer, é porque você merecia! Eu atirei em você e você ficou ferido, você começou a chorar, você se submeteu a mim, mas você mereceu e passou a me olhar..

O revolver é frio, sentiria desconforto se o segurasse com as mãos nuas, mas para aquela ocasião me preparei e coloquei luvas.. Seu olhar era amedrontado, seu corpo ferido era um alvo fácil, mas minha mira sempre foi perfeita e nunca tive problemas em disparar..

Eu atirei em você, Kiku! E não vou deixá-lo esquecer disso! Porque depois de tudo o que você me fez, você merecia!

Capítulo 1. - Hospital

Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde que Alfred tinha atirado em Kiku, mas alguns insistiam em dizer que o americano jamais seria perdoado pelos seus atos. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital, Alfred sentia os olhares e ouvia os comentários, abaixando a cabeça e refletindo, tentando compreender o porque de discutirem tanto algo que já havia sido feito e não tinha mais volta..

Ferir alguém que estava em uma situação difícil era ruim? Talvez.. Mas não é como se Alfred tivesse desejado feri-lo apenas porque ele já não se encontrava em boas condições, ele queria feri-lo para mostrar como se sentia.. Muitos retrucavam dizendo que ele deveria ter usado palavras, mas ele usou e foi ignorado.. O que mais poderia fazer além de atirar?

Entrou no quarto do japonês, encontrando-o adormecido na cama. As paredes eram brancas, os lençois brancos, as cortinas brancas.. Até a pele do japonês estava mais pálida do que o de costume.. Aquele ambiente não era agradável? Exalava paz ao lado do forte cheiro de desinfetante, uma situação muito agradável quando comparada a um campo de batalha.

Acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, movendo os seus olhos curiosos por cada canto do quarto, procurando garantias de que tudo estava em ordem e o japonês recebia todos os tratamentos e o ambiente mais confortável possível. Sorriu pensando no conforto que o seu dinheiro estava proporcionando ao outro, depois de tudo o que estava fazendo, o menor ficaria em dívida, mas não tentaria causar problemas ao cobrar tal dívida, gostava de ajudá-lo.

Suspirou, voltando o olhar para o rapaz adormecido, analisando com cuidado suas feições.. Lábios finos, nariz pequenos, olhos alongados, cílios longos e negros e traços, mesmo que muito caracteristicos do oriente, pouco marcantes. Ele era igualzinho àquele quarto, pacifico e sem chamativos, do modo que tinha que ser.. Curvou o seu corpo para perto da cama, aproximando o seu rosto e sentindo o doce odor exalado pelo corpo do japonês, odor gerado graças aos sabonetes que havia providenciado para ser usado pelas enfermeiras quando ele fosse banhado.

Afastou-se lentamente, sem querer causar qualquer transtorno, mas vendo o menor aos poucos despertar por culpa da aproximação, piscando os olhos algumas vezes, tentando adquirir coragem para abri-los e lentamente focando o olhar no americano, deixando seus finos lábios tomarem a forma de um sorriso. Em outras condições a visita do americano não seria bem recebida, mas naquele momento era a única fonte de distração e isso lhe causava felicidade.

- Não queria acordá-lo, como está se sentindo hoje? - Perguntou o americano, retribuindo o sorriso e levando uma de suas mãos a face do japonês, acariciando-a com cuidado e removendo alguns incomodos fios que insistiam em cair nos olhos do outro e ocultar aquelas belas iris negras que o observavam com tanto carinho.

- Muito bem, obrigado.. Estou feliz que tenha vindo me ver, como foi o trabalho? - Quis saber Kiku, tentando elevar um pouco o corpo para se sentar sobre a cama, mas sentindo-se fraco demais para fazê-lo e desistindo, optando apenas por curvar o seu corpo para o lado para observar melhor o outro.

- Você diz isso todos os dias, se sentiria triste se eu não viesse te ver? - Perguntou Alfred com um sorriso malicioso, querendo testar as respostas do japonês em uma tentativa de constragê-lo. Kiku, porém, apenas manteve o seu sorriso, refletindo por alguns longos segundos aquela pergunta.

- Sim, sentiria que não se importa mais comigo.. - Confidenciou sem qualquer constrangimento, levantando uma de suas mãos de baixo dos lençois e pousando-a cuidadosamente próximo a sua face, ao lado do travesseiro, fazendo um movimento curto com a cabeça para sinalizar um pedido de aproximação.

- Mas eu me importo muito! Então venho todos os dias.. - Fala o americano, aceitando a sugestão e aproximando sua mão da do japonês, segurando-a com cuidado. - Meu trabalho é sempre muito chato, o Ivan está implicando comigo cada vez mais, a hora mais feliz do meu dia é vir lhe ver! - Contou, movendo os seus dedos em uma tentativa de entrelaça-los com o do menor.

- Não diga algo assim, ele tem sido muito gentil, até mesmo enviou alguns presentes para me ajudar na recuperação.. - O tom da voz foi um pouco decepcionado, não era capaz de repreender Alfred, mas a última coisa que desejava naquele momento era vê-lo se envolvendo em um conflito. E se pudesse, usaria todos os argumentos que conhecia para convencê-lo a mudar suas atitudes com Ivan e acabar com as brigas.

- Você fala isso, mas também não gostava dele! - Retruca, mordendo de leve os lábios e deixando-os semelhantes a um biquinho de insatisfação. Não querendo que suas horas mais felizes do dia fossem substituidas por um diálogo onde tentavam mostrar que o russo possuia pontos positivos.

- Haha.. - O japonês tentou rir daquela expressão feita pelo outro, mas a dor em seu corpo logo impediu de prosseguir com sua risada, forçando-o a mover um pouco o corpo para não sentir mais tanta dor.

- Está doendo? - Perguntou Alfred, ganhando uma atitude completamente diferente com o oriental, deixando sua insatisfação ser substituida por extrema preocupação. Se lhe perguntassem se gostava de ver o Kiku com dor, diria que não, mas entre vê-lo lutando e vê-lo inválido naquela cama, amava sem dúvida a segunda opção.

- Estou, perdoe-me por preocupá-lo.. - Respondeu sorrindo após encontrar uma posição que lhe trazia algum conforto. Não era fácil respirar, muito menos rir, mas estava tudo bem naquele momento, enquanto o loiro estivesse cuidando dele, toda a dor que sentisse seria suportável.

- Semana que vem o médico vai deixá-lo se sentar na cadeira de rodas e passear pelo hospital, então não vai sentir tanta dor por ficar horas deitado.. - Disse em uma tentativa de animá-lo, segurando o braço do japonês com cuidado para erguê-lo, verificando algumas escoriações em sua parte interna, necroses causadas por ficar tanto tempo deitado.

- É feio, não olhe.. - Pediu o japonês, puxando sem muita força o seu braço, escondendo-o nos lençois novamente. Não gostava de parecer fraco e debilitado, mas as várias manchas vermelhas e a falta de sensibilidade em boa parte do seu corpo estava incomodando-a cada vez mais, apodrecia mesmo que ainda vivo.

- Eu não acho feio.. - Disse, sem saber definir ao certo se suas palavras eram uma tentativa de consolo ou seus pensamentos sinceros. - Você fica lindo quando está assim, fraco e sensível.. - Sorriu, aproximando-se do japonês e depositando um beijo em sua face. Tais palavras eram sinceras, não tinha dúvida de como lhe agradava ver o outro tão delicadamente pousado sobre aquela cama.

- Por que fez isso? - Perguntou em um misto de surpresa e nervosismo, levando sua mão até a área que havia sido beijada, acariciando-a na procura de uma confirmação que aquele beijo havia mesmo ocorrido e não era apenas sua imaginação.

- Mesmo quando você sair desse hospital não vai poder mais andar sozinho por algum tempo, por que não vem morar comigo? Nós podemos nos casar.. - Sugeriu Alfred, apesar de a princípio suas palavras desmotivarem o outro, seu pedido era confiante e pensado e repensado dezenas de vezes, confiante de que seria um bom meio de vencer os problemas que ainda estavam por vir.

- Não diga essas coisas, não desejo causar problemas para ninguém.. - Respondeu em um tom suave e irritado, desviando o olhar do americano, deixando claro que não estava disposto a conversar sobre assuntos surreais como aquele.

- Case comigo! - Insistiu, olhando-o determinado mesmo diante de uma possível rejeição. - Ou você não quer? Não invente desculpas, apenas responda-me se quer ou não casar comigo.. - Deixou tudo as claras, sem hesitação alguma na voz, querendo por um início e um fim naquela questão.

- Nós não nos amamos para nos casarmos.. Mesmo que eu aceitasse, não seriamos felizes.. - Falou Kiku um pouco triste, sabia que sua vida não seria tão fácil ao sair do hospital, tinha muitas dívidas com o americano e seu estado não lhe permitiria cuidar de si mesmo sem ajuda, mas não queria ter de casar com alguém para resolver isso, sempre achou que o melhor meio de crescer era estando sozinho.

- Eu amo você e posso ajudá-lo a se recuperar, não vou exigir muito em troca.. Quero apenas que você fique assim, vulnerável para mim.. - Disse, vendo os olhos negros de Kiku voltarem-se para si com surpresa. Não esperava que o amasse? Mas sempre o amou, pensava ter deixado isso claro várias vezes.. Não estava ajudando-o porque todos queriam obrigá-lo a ajudar, estava ajudando porque era seu desejo.. Não queria que Kiku morresse ainda, queria estar ao lado dele por muito mais tempo.

- Quer que eu fique inválido em uma cama? E do que isso lhe serviria? - Perguntou confuso, não entendendo a profudidade das palavras do ocidental, ou até mesmo se elas possuiam profundidade. Ele estava falando sério? Coisas assim não deveriam ser ditas apenas por falar, precisavam ser analisadas com calma!

- Não foi isso que eu disse.. O hospital que você está agora, o quarto que você está ocupando, a cama na qual está deitado.. Tudo isso é meu! Eu posso tirá-lo daqui se desejar, abandoná-lo sozinho em uma casa destruida e sem qualquer valor.. Mas não vou fazer isso, porque quero vê-lo capaz de andar, ser tão ou até mesmo mais forte que antes.. O que estou pedindo é que continue deitado em minha cama, mostrando-me todas as suas fraquezas! Em troca irei protegê-lo, dar conforto e segurança, além de minha exclusiva dedicação.. - Explicou, expondo as vantagens de tal união, apesar de não querer tratá-la apenas como uma negociação e sim como laços de afinidade entre os dois.

A resposta mais racional era sim, mas os sentimentos de Kiku não o permitiriam aceitar o americano tão fácil.. E por mais que desejasse se enganar pensando que o tempo o faria amá-lo, nunca poderia amar com todo o seu coração o responsável por colocá-lo naquela cama.. Ele era o culpado pelas noites mal dormidas, repletas de dor e lágrimas, era culpado pela infelicidade e preocupações de perder tudo o que tentava conquistar e era também o principal culpado por Kiku passar a desejar se superar utilizando os outros como ferramentas..

- Você realmente me ama..? - Perguntou Kiku com um sorriso gentil, não porque desejava saber a resposta, nunca em sua vida duvidou das palavras do americano, mas porque desse modo faria-o pensar que sua preocupação era em fazê-lo feliz.

- Sim, mais do que qualquer outro.. - Disse Alfred determinado, mas sentindo as bochechas esquentarem e sua face ganhar um tom rosado. Não estava preparado para ouvir aquela pergunta de modo tão doce vinda do oriental, acabaria acreditando que sua preocupação era não fazer uma união vantajosa, mas sim uma união emocionalmente agradável.

- Então ficaria feliz se pudesse ouvir sair de seus lábios aquele pedido novamente.. Desse modo poderia dar uma resposta adequada.. - Falou, forçando o seu corpo a curvar-se para a frente, suportando a dor para poder olhar de perto os olhos azuis do americano quando ele dissesse novamente aquelas palavras.

- Quer casar comigo, Kiku? - Respirou fundo, não impedindo que o moreno fizesse aqueles movimentos exagerados numa tentativa de se sentar, ciente que deveria ser o desejo dele parecer adequado a receber uma proposta dessas. Se perguntou também se havia escolhido uma má hora para fazer tal pedido, porque sua insistência poderia causar ainda mais exaustão ao outro e prejudicar sua recuperação.

- Sim, Alfred.. Desejo me casar com você.. - Respondeu Kiku, sorrindo com ternura enquanto observava Alfred aproximar-se e envolver seu pescoço com os braços, abraçando-o nervoso e feliz, contente com a resposta. Kiku apenas esticou as mãos com cuidado, tocando delicadamente nas costas do outro e fechando os olhos por um breve segundo, pensando nas próprias palavras.. Seu corpo não doia mais, estava morto por dentro e só restava esperar que seu corpo apodrecesse por fora.

/  
Notas da autora: Escrevi essa fanfic em uma hora e meia em uma madrugada de insônia, espero não ter desagradado ninguém e nem que a narração esteja fraca e pobre em detalhes. Deixe um REVIEW (Comentário) sobre a história, dizendo de que modo posso melhorar o meu modo de escrever. Caso essa fanfic não seja uma "causa perdida" planejo escrever o capítulo seguinte com um lemon (Relações sexuais), abordando temas mais fortes.


	2. Sonho americano

Advertências:  
As mesmas que a do capítulo anterior.  
Essa fanfic contém lemon (Sexo entre dois homens).  
Esse capítulo é do gênero dark-fic (Com cenas depressivas e angustiantes).  
Não é necessário a leitura desse capítulo para compreender os próximos.

Deitado no chão, olhando através da varanda da sala, era possível ver os dias passando lentamente. Eram tão belas as estações. No verão o chão ficava quente e seus olhos fechavam-se com facilidade, adormecendo enquanto o calor entrava junto com os fortes raios de sol e o som da cigarra tornava-se sua música tema. No outono uma macia manta era depositada em seu ombro, encolhia-se para aquecer seus pés na mesma e apoiava a cabeça em uma pequena almofada, vendo as folhas cairem uma a uma, o céu ganhar uma mistura agradável de tons vermelhos e acinzentados e a brisa de vento gelado invadir o local.

O abriu os olhos diante de uma rajada fria de vento, encolhendo-se mais e apertando a manta com as pontas de seus dedos. Quantas páginas do calendário seriam removidas para que o inverno fosse finalmente recebido a aquela varanda? Espreguiçou-se um pouco, sentando-se e deslizando sua mão pelo chão, sentindo a temperatura gelada do mesmo. Voltou o olhar para o tapete persa que encontrava-se em baixo de si, que impedia que seu corpo entrasse em contato direto com o piso de pedra.

- Eu amo você.. - Falou com uma voz gentil, empurrando a almofada que usava de apoio para a própria cabeça e levando os lábios direto ao tapete. Não amava em especial o tapete e nem a decoração da sala, mas amava pensar que o responsável por tal presente trazia-lhe conforto mesmo nessas horas.

Sorriu fraco, o tapete nunca iria responder aos seus sentimentos, a pessoa que o presentou nunca entenderia o que guardava dentro de seu coração nesse momento. Levantou-se, apoiando-se nos próprios joelhos devido a fraqueza de seu corpo e levando os pés ao chão gelado, arrepiando-se ao senti-lo, mas seguiu confiante até a varanda.

Tocou as mãos na barra de ferro que impedia que saisse andando e se jogasse, voltando o olhar para baixo e vendo umas poucas pessoas passarem. Esticou a mão rumo a um grandioso carvalho que crescia em frente ao prédio, ciente que nunca alcançaria as folhas dele daquela forma, mas gostando da sensação de poder observá-lo em todo seu esplendor, mesmo estando no terceiro andar.

Perdeu a noção de tempo, sentindo sua mão ficar cansada de tanto tentar alcançar as folhas laranjas que caiam com o balançar do vento, virou o corpo para o interior da sala, caminhando para ela e sorrindo fraco ao ver o relógio. Cinco da tarde, faltavam duas horas para seu marido retornar para casa, abaixou-se, recolhendo a manta e a almofada, colocando-a no sofá novamente e dobrando a manta cuidadosamente, pousando-a no encosto de mão de uma poltrona.

- Preciso fazer um jantar. - Disse em um tom vazio, sabia disso e não havia ninguém no local para ouvi-lo, mas gostava de repetir isso todos os dias, como se isso fosse fazê-lo ganhar determinação para suportar dia após dia a mesma rotina.

Foi para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e retirando os itens que utilizaria. Começou a preparar a refeição que seria servida em pouco tempo, ligando o forno e sentindo o ambiente ficar quente, depois organizou a mesa da cozinha, colocando dois pratos, um em frente ao outro na mesa. Parou por um breve momento seus afazeres, devaneando, deslizando seu dedo indicador pelas beiradas pintadas do prato de porcelana.

Não era de mal gosto? Um prato de porcelana cara com pequenas formas delicadamente pintadas a mão prato por prato, formando quadrados, linhas, triangulos, tudo na cor azul em cima da porcelana branca. Quanto custaram pratos como aquele? Eram dignos de uma cozinha como aquela? Tecnologia razoável, organização impecável e um faqueiro digno de pessoas importantes, tudo feito para a dona de casa americana perfeita.

Voltou seus olhos para torneira prateada que cintilava, permitindo ver o seu próprio reflexo. O que um rapaz japonês como ele fazia vivendo nesse lugar? Deu um sorriso fraco, voltando para os seus afazeres, não devia perder tempo pensando em coisas assim, não importava realmente o que achava, era ali que vivia.

- Cheguei, Kiku! - Dizia todos os dias o seu marido, entrando no apartamento e indo até o seu companheiro, abraçando-o e beijando-o rápido nos lábios, sorrindo por estar finalmente em casa.

- Bem vindo, como foi o trabalho? - Perguntava Kiku, dando um sorriso doce, que nascia em seus lábios por puro hábito, não possuia nenhum interesse no dia do outro e gostava de fingir que seus dias seriam melhores caso ele não voltasse para casa. Não que fosse verdade, não era, quando o outro não voltava, sentia-se mais sozinho que o de costume.

- Como sempre, muito chato! Fico feliz por ter voltado para casa! - Falou em seu tom brincalhão, saindo da cozinha e afastando-se do outro, indo rumo ao banho. Kiku colocou os itens na mesa, sentando-se e esperando pacientemente o outro retornar, vendo-o fazê-lo vinte e cinco minutos depois, usando calça de malha e moleton para maior conforto.

- Vamos comer? - Disse Kiku, levantando-se de seu lugar até que o outro aproximasse e se sentasse também, fazendo o movimento junto com ele e começando a se servir da refeição que tinha preparado.

- Como foi o seu dia? Fez algum desenho para me mostrar? Sabe que adoro seus desenhos! - Falou o rapaz, Alfred, degustando de todos os itens apresentados na mesa antes de decidir qual comeria primeiro.

- Hoje não, adormeci na sala novamente. - Respondeu Kiku, pegando o copo de chá gelado que tinha preparado para si, bebendo um gole. Há quanto tempo tinha perdido o gosto pelo desenho? Nem sabia mais ao certo, porém desenhava porque isso agradava ao Alfred, que sorria sempre quando tinha algo novo para mostrá-lo.

- De novo? - Exclamou o outro, arregalando os olhos em um ar de surpresa, rindo baixo em seguida, imaginando que essa era a forma de Kiku ser. - Você sempre dorme em dias frios, não é? Que inveja, queria ter dormido a tarde toda também! - Disse com alegria, retornando a refeição e interrompendo-se apenas para conversar sobre banalidades.

Depois do jantar, Kiku e Alfred sempre lavavam a louça juntos, Kiku molhava os itens, passava sabão e enxaguava, enquanto Alfred mantinha-se apenas secando-os e conversando com animação. Apesar de Kiku sempre ouvir o que ele dizia com total atenção, sempre tinha o mesmo pensamento naquele horário, sempre lembrava-se que faltavam poucas horas para irem se deitar.

E dez da noite, após Alfred brincar de trocar de canais da televisão, sem assistir nenhum programa em específico e Kiku de ler algumas páginas de seu livro de poemas, o som da televisão era abaixado por Alfred, que sorria de forma tímida, com os olhos fixos no asiático. Imitando o sorriso, Kiku colocava o marcador na página e fechava seu livro, deixando-o no criado mudo e virando-se para o americano.

Alfred era quase sempre delicado, exceto por algumas vezes no início da relação, quando voltava irritado após algo ocorrer em seu trabalho, demonstrava-se em geral afetuoso. Naquela noite, ele estava gentil, levando a mão a face de Kiku, acariciando-a com suavidade. Kiku colocou a mão sobre a dele, querendo retribuir a caricia e fechando os olhos, mostrando assim conceder aprovação para que o outro se aproximasse.

Os lábios de Alfred iam contra os de Kiku, num roçar suave que logo tornava-se uma lenda massagem entre as linguas. Os sabores dos lábios de ambos, sempre distintos, exceto pela mesma pasta de dente utilizada, agradavam a Alfred, que acreditava ser aquela a forma peculiar de seu companheiro de ser.

Kiku fechava os olhos, tentando por um breve momento imaginar que a pessoa que tomava seus lábios para si e invadia o interior de sua boca era outra, alguém por quem Kiku poderia sentir o mínimo de afeição, mas o gosto forte carregado nos lábios de Alfred sempre o chamavam para realidade. Quando o fôlego desaparecia e o beijo era rompido, as mãos de Alfred corriam até a cintura de Kiku, puxando o corpo dele para perto e colocando-se em uma nova posição, sobre o menor.

O moreno, com a face em tom corado graças a falta de ar, forçava um doce sorriso nos lábios, pois sabia que se o fizesse, os cuidados do outro durante o ato seriam reforçados. Nunca queixava-se, mas a forma que o corpo do maior deitava-se sobre o seu, dificultava sua respiração e muitas vezes machucava-o.

Primeiro Alfred tirava a parte superior da própria roupa, beijando o pescoço de Kiku e tocando o obi do asiático, puxando a faixa e fazendo a yukata dele soltar-se. Não havia dificuldade para o loiro retirar as roupas íntimas do asiático, pois Kiku sempre se preparava e ao entrar no banheiro antes de se deitarem, a removia, ficando completamente despido por baixo do tecido.

Nesse momento, Kiku virava o rosto para o lado, deixando seu pescoço mais exposto para os beijos do outro, mas sempre com seus olhos abertos, submersos em um profundo vazio. Se fechasse os olhos, iria sentir os lábios do outro percorrerem sua pele com mais intensidade, então desviando apenas o olhar, tornava tudo mais fácil.

Quando sentia o americano afastar-se um pouco, abria as próprias pernas, mordendo discretamente os próprios lábios, sentindo-se inseguro. Não importava quantas vezes isso se repetisse, o medo daquele momento era sempre o mesmo. Alfred ao se aproximar já estava completamente despido, segurando as pernas de Kiku e erguendo-as, colocando-as próximo a articulação de seus braços e procurando aproximar o próprio sexo, já excitado, da entrada do japonês.

O coração de Kiku disparava nesse momento, Alfred sorria por imaginá-lo ansioso pelo toque, enquanto Kiku mantinha seus olhos perdidos em um ponto sem foco, rezando para que ele encontrasse a entrada de forma rápida e não o machucasse muito. Sentiu a ponta do sexo do maior forçasse em uma área distante da entrada, empurrando-o para frente de forma rude, devido a sensibilidade da área, sentiu dor.

Kiku, que mantinha as mãos pousadas sobre o travesseiro durante o ato, agarrou-se na fronha com suas mãos, trincando os seus dentes, tentando erguer um pouco o próprio quadril, mas devido ao peso do outro, sem muito sucesso. Se pudesse se mexer, ajudaria-o a colocar na posição certa da entrada e tudo ocorreria mais rápido, mas mesmo quando tentava, sentia as mãos do outro segurarem suas coxas de forma rude, como se estivesse repreendendo-o por não aguardar tudo de forma submissa.

O sexo de Alfred foi empurrado mais algumas vezes até localizar a área próxima a entrada, prendendo a respiração por um breve momento e invadindo forçando-se sem hesitação para dentro do corpo do outro. Kiku puxou as fronhas do travesseiro nesse momento, mordendo o interior de suas bochechas para não deixar escapar nenhum grunhido de dor.

O maior fez um pequeno som de protesto, empurrando mais as pernas do japonês para frente, como se isso ajudasse os musculos do outro relaxarem. Se Kiku pudesse, relaxaria, mas a contração dos musculos dentro de si eram involuntárias, odiava quando Alfred empurrava suas pernas, sentia dor no quadril por tê-las forçadamente esticadas desse jeito.

O movimento começava, Alfred ia devagar, aproveitando-se do auto-controle para levar os lábios em direção da face de Kiku, lambendo o queixo dele. Retirava parte de seu sexo e afundava-o no interior do outro, repetindo esses movimentos lentamente, mas de forma forçada. No início o interior seco de Kiku sempre dificultava tudo.

A pele do sexo de Alfred roçava de forma intensa contra a pele do interior de Kiku, devido a sensibilidade de ambos na área, era natural que machucasse a ambos no princípio, mas o sexo de Alfred tratava logo de expelir aquele liquido quase transparente para lubrificar a área, o que garantia algum conforto para a pele do americano, mas não para a de seu companheiro. Depois de alguns movimentos mais fortes, a ardência era sentida no local e Kiku sentia-se preocupado com a situação dos lençois.

Naquele momento o interior de Kiku tinha sido esfregado de maneira tão rude que sua pele se desfazia, rasgando e deixando o sangue correr graças ao grande número de vasos sanguíneos no local. Apesar de saber que estava sendo estraçalhado por dentro, não era a parte que mais odiava, mas a parte que vinha logo depois.

Graças a lubrificação causada pelo sangue, os movimentos de Alfred se intensificavam, seus lábios ficavam entreabertos e a sua respiração quente contribuia para o aumento de temperatura do ambiente. A esfregação dentre os corpos despidos e a exaustão causada pelo ato, faziam gotas de suor escorrerem por todo o corpo do outro, tornando os braços dele escorregadios e permitirem que as pernas de Kiku deslizassem por ele, deixando o apoio tão necessário virar ineficiente e falho.

- Ahm.. Kiku.. - Chamava o nome do amante, ficando com a respiração forte e acelerada, retirando quase todo o sexo do interior do outro e aprofundando-o no outro, ouvindo o som dos quadris se chocarem em um bate e bate constante.

Kiku odiava profundamente esse som, só não era tão desagradável quando o som estranho causado pelo sexo do outro invadindo-o e seu sangue lubrificante estourar após se formarem pequenas bolhas com ar. Tentava concentrar-se em colocar a respiração em compasso diferenciado da de Alfred, pois assim, além de desviar os próprios pensamentos, poderia tentar enganar os ouvidos para ouvir apenas os suspiros do loiro.

Junto ao ódio pelo som, tinha nojo da pele quente e suada de Alfred, dedicando ao menos um minuto toda vez que o ato era praticado para voltar os olhos ao maior e vê-lo com aquela expressão de ecstase na face junto com aquela aparência sebosa que os corpos de ambos adquiriam graças ao excesso de calor e energia que era necessário durante a cópula.

Quando a força e velocidade aumentavam, a visão de Kiku traia-o, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para suportar o ritmo descontrolado e descompassado que o outro obtinha. Não era raro Alfred retirar o sexo de Kiku com tanta velocidade que ele saisse por completo, fazendo no desespero ele errar a área correta de entrada e lastimar ainda mais o corpo do outro. Eram também nesses momentos que o sexo do americano, ao sair-se e falhar ao retornar, que gotas de sangue e sémen escorriam pelas nádegas do japonês e manchavam o lençol.

Kiku soltava as mãos da fronha do lençol apenas quando sentia os momentos desacelerarem depois da euforia e tornarem-se mais curtos, Alfred parava de retirar todo o sexo, retirando apenas metade dele e afundando-se ainda mais no interior de Kiku, machucando-o ainda mais fundo para então Kiku sentir o ritmo do quadril do outro tornar-se quase nulo e a ardência de suas feridas tornaram-se intensas novamente, graças ao líquido gelatinoso e quente que o preenchia.

Ao terminar, Alfred saia de dentro de Kiku, soltando as pernas dele e levando a mão até a face do menor, segurando-a e beijando-o, muitas vezes de forma desfocada e exagerada, fazendo sáliva escorrer pelo canto dos lábios do outro. Era como se ele quisesse fazer Kiku se recordar mais uma vez do responsável por fazer aquilo.

Depois Alfred apenas girava o corpo para o outro lado da cama, abrindo uma gaveta de seu criado mudo e puxando um lenço umidecido, limpando o próprio sexo e jogando o lenço sujo no chão. Depois entregava um a Kiku, que por ser insuficiente para limpá-lo, pressionava com seu dedo para dentro de sua entrada, evitando assim que o que tinha ali dentro escorresse na cama. Alfred, sem se levantar, colocava a própria calça e Kiku apenas deslizava parte da yukata para cobrir os ombros, aproximando-se do americano e aconchegando-se em seus braços, sendo ambos vencidos pela exaustão e adormecendo.

Os sonhos de Kiku nunca eram muito agradáveis, odiava ter de dormir ao lado de alguém que obtinha um cheiro desagradável por tanto transpirar, ainda mais esse mantendo o abdomen exposto, só não odiava isso tanto quanto sentir-se melecado pelos traços do prazer do outro, mas tinha aprendido que ir banhar-se após o ato desagradava o companheiro. Então todas as noites dormia com desconforto, agradecendo quando amanhecia e podia retirar o lenço que colocou em sua entrada e lavar os resíduos da noite anterior.

O jovem asiático, após banhar-se, envolvido por um hobbie atoalhado, deslizou as costas pelos azulejos do banheiro, sentando-se no chão e respirando fundo. Teria de fazer o café da manhã para o americano e ajudá-lo a se preparar para o trabalho, então limparia o quarto e passaria todo o dia sozinho, como sempre, até o jantar, onde tudo se repetiria.

Toda vez que despertava, sentindo o seu corpo ainda sujo, odiava a sua existência, mas seria mentiroso se falasse que toda a noite sentia-se enojado e ferido. Algumas vezes, quando o americano decidia deixar Kiku deitado de bruços, sentia prazer em fazê-lo. Podendo fingir que a pessoa que movia o seu quadril indo e vindo atrás de si era alguém diferente e pela facilidade de ser penetrado de forma menos sinuosa de quando as suas pernas estavam dobradas, às vezes ao ser atingido no fundo, sentia o corpo reagir.

Não que fosse perfeito, nunca era, antes de se submeter ao outro, tinha passado pelas mãos de outros, alguns mais delicados que graças a ingenuidade de Kiku, pareceram fazer tais toques com amor e não apenas com o desejo de usurfruir do corpo do japonês. Kiku ergueu-se, olhando-se no espelho e forçando um sorriso, não deveria pensar no passado, tinha um bom marido e vivia em uma casa confortável, isso era o suficiente.

Preparou o café da manhã, ajoelhou-se em frente a uma cadeira, calçando os sapatos de seu marido, sentiu um beijo suave dele em seus lábios, acompanhados de migalhas da torrada recém comida, viu o outro limpar as migalhas que deixou nos seus lábios com o polegar e lambê-las em uma tentativa de provocá-lo de forma erotica e viu-o saindo, fechando a porta e fazendo Kiku respirar fundo, sorrindo fraco.

Depois de alguns segundos, ouvindo os passos de Alfred se distanciarem no corredor, foi até a porta, tocando em sua maçaneta e girando-a. Riu baixo, não sabendo o porque de sempre fazer isso, não lhe causou qualquer surpresa ao saber que o ocidental havia trancado, ele fazia isso sempre. E mais uma vez, Kiku voltava as suas atividades do dia a dia, preso no mundo construido para ser perfeito que Alfred chamava carinhosamente de "sonho americano".

/  
Notas da autora: Escrevi esse capítulo em duas horas e meia, caso notem, há detalhes em excesso, tornando a leitura cansativa, passando exatamente a sensação que eu desejava passar (De algo continuo e monótono). Dedico esse capítulo há duas pessoas pervertidas que já jogaram comigo rpg e me fizeram ter idéias estranhas e depressivas. Deixem um review, não gasta muito tempo e me deixa extremamente feliz!


	3. O tempo

Advertências:  
As mesmas que a do primeiro capítulo.__

"Tic Tac, Tic Tac, mas que som tão insistente. Tic Tac, Tic Tac, você nunca desiste? Tic Tac, Tic Tac, já notou que muitos ignoram sua presença? Tic Tac, Tic Tac, mas eu não, nunca. Você ganhou a minha admiração!"

Capítulo 3. O tempo.

Há quanto tempo estavam juntos? Kiku ignorava as datas, apesar de comemorá-las ao lado de Alfred, eles nunca se preocupavam muito com o número exato. Seria natural Kiku imaginar que seu descaso com a data fosse pelo simples fato de que não se importava mais com os momentos que vivia, estava simplesmente ao lado de Alfred e tinha abandonado todas as suas ambições e desejos quando aceitou casar-se com ele. Já para Alfred o mero desprezo pelos números era por desejar acreditar que manteria para sempre a sua juventude e o desejo de inovar e modificar diante das novas gerações.

E lá estavam eles comemorando mais um ano juntos, dessa vez o passeio havia sido diferente de qualquer outro que já tinham tido. No geral o jovem americano iria levar o seu companheiro há algum local da moda, jantar em um restaurante com pratos absurdos e comprar alguns jogos antes de voltarem para casa, mas esse ano seria diferente, a moda era o antiquado e por incrível que pareça, nunca haviam tentado fazer dessa as coisas dessa forma.

Kiku estava sentado no banco de um belo parque, vendo várias crianças correrem pelo caminho asfaltado de patins enquanto o vento batia no topo das altas árvores e o lago artificial que cortava o centro do parque formava pequenas ondas. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, enchendo os pulmões com aquele ar tão agradável e aquele cheiro de grama recém aparada vinda do campo ao lado.

- Aqui! - A voz de Alfred chamou a atenção de Kiku, fazendo-o a abrir seus olhos e ver o seu marido que tinha acabado de chegar, trazendo junto aquele sorvete de casquinha que tinha saido para comprar.

- Muito obrigado. - Agradeceu Kiku, pegando-o na mão e lambendo o sorvete de chocolate que tinha sobre a casquinha, vendo Alfred sentar-se ao seu lado e começar a comer o próprio sorvete, que era de morango com confeitos coloridos. Por mais que tentasse dizer algo, era claro para todos o favoritismo do maior por coisas coloridas e extravagantes, principalmente se tratando de comida.

- Depois vamos para o outro lado do parque, há uma ponte lá e ficariamos bem tirando uma foto nela! - Falou Alfred, sem se importar com os bons modos e falando enquanto tentava tomar o seu sorvete, deixando um pouco do mesmo escorrer pelo canto dos lábios. Kiku deu um sorriso fraco, Alfred não tinha nenhum constrangimento em agir desse modo? Retirou um lenço de seu bolso e levou em direção do rosto do outro, limpando os resquícios do líquido rosa.

- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado. - Alertou Kiku ao terminar de limpar o canto dos lábios de Alfred, guardando o lenço e recebendo um olhar de insatisfação do marido, não compreendendo o motivo para tal.

- Olha quem fala! Seu sorvete está derretendo em suas mãos! - Rebateu Alfred, que já tinha devorado mais da metade de seu sorvete, enquanto as gotas do sorvete do asiático já escorriam entre os dedos dele sem que ele sequer tivesse notado.

- Ah..! - Kiku ergueu-se para que assim nada caisse em sua calça, esticando a mão para a frente e tentando aproximar e lamber, mas no momento que o fez, a bola de sorvete caiu no chão e logo converteu-se em uma pequena poça. A aflição de Kiku aumentou, sentindo sua mão ficar grudenta e tirando o lenço do bolso, pensando em como se limparia e se deveria deixar o chão nesse estado.

- Acalme-se, eu irei salvá-lo! - Falou Alfred, engolindo a casquinha de seu sorvete e rindo baixo pelo nervosismo do outro, passando a mão na cabeça dele e fazendo um breve sinal de que logo voltaria. Kiku apenas concordou, ficando parado imóvel no mesmo ponto, movendo os dedos e seguindo-os começar a grudar uns nos outros. Talvez ter aceitado tomar sorvete com o Alfred tivesse sido uma péssima idéia.

Não que Kiku fosse admitir como se sentia, mas sempre que saiam para comemorar essa data de união de ambos, ficava extremamente desconfortável com os passeios planejados pelo outro. Nesse ano, quando ele havia dito que iriam ao parque, pensou que talvez fosse um local calmo onde poderiam conversar um pouco e descansar, entretando estava mais desconfortável do que nunca.

Alfred não tardou em retornar, trazendo uma garrafa de água mineral, com cuidado ele abriu-a, despejando-a nas mãos de Kiku para lavá-las, depois utilizou o lenço do japonês para umidecê-lo, limpando os lábios dele e por fim os próprios, com o restante de água jogou-a no chão, dissolvendo parte do sorvete e jogando a garrafa fora.

Quando voltaram a caminhar, continuando com os planos pré-estabelecidos por Alfred, Kiku não pode esconder a admiração. Para Alfred tudo era sempre simples e fácil, nunca haviam dúvidas e ele sempre resolvia os problemas sem precisar pensar muito. Talvez se Kiku fosse um pouquinho desse jeito, nunca teria tido os problemas que teve e poderia ser uma pessoa que demonstrava seus sentimentos com maior facilidade.

- O que foi? Ficou algo no meu rosto? - Perguntou Alfred, lambendo os próprios lábios para se certificar que não tinha nada. Era estranho o japonês ficar olhando-o tanto, normalmente quando andavam juntos o outro só olhava para frente. Até mesmo quando estavam nos momentos íntimos o Kiku tinha vergonha de observá-lo, sempre desviando o olhar de forma tímida e fofa!

- Uhm..? Ah, nada! - Deu-se conta do que fazia, movendo a cabeça em um aceno negativo e acenando com as mãos, desviando o olhar um pouco, mas logo retornando a olhar para o americano, abrindo um sorriso. - Eu estava apenas pensando.. Você é bem alto e forte, não é? - Comentou, mesmo estando com o outro por tanto tempo, era a primeira vez desde que se casaram que o analisava dessa forma.

- É claro que sou! Mas diante de você qualquer um é grande, não é? - Falou Alfred, sentindo o seu ego inflar com tal comentário, interpretando-o como um elogio. Kiku continuou sorrindo, concordando com o comentário, sem se abalar com a possível ofensa. - Mas gosto que você seja pequeno, fica mais fácil abraçá-lo completamente! - Concluiu, pensando que sempre que abraçava o Kiku era bem envolver os braços em volta dele e aninhá-lo próximo de si.

- Você.. - O asiático parou de andar, piscando algumas vezes, impressionado pelo comentário feito pelo outro. Nunca havia pensado por tal perspectiva e muito menos cogitava que Alfred o fizesse. Não que o considerasse um idiota, precisava admitir que ele era mais inteligente do que muitos em determinados temas, mas o americano estava longe de aparentar ter reflexões tão sentimentais.

- Eu..? - Alfred virou-se para trás ao notar que Kiku tinha parado de acompanhá-lo, vendo-o voltar a encará-lo sem qualquer motivo. Devia mesmo haver algo em seu rosto, talvez devesse procurar algum espelho para verificar!

- Você me ama, Alfred? - Perguntou Kiku, sentindo um desejo repentino de desviar o olhar para o chão, mas optando por não fazê-lo. Por que agora, depois de tanto tempo, havia decidido perguntar-lhe isso? E se ele dissesse que não? Estavam casados, isso poderia apenas piorar o relacionamento que tinham.

- É claro que eu amo! - Respondeu sem hesitação, cruzando os braços e olhando o menor interrogativo. Por que ele fazia uma pergunta desse tipo do nada? Era como se não soubesse, já não havia dito isso várias e várias vezes? Todos os dias!

- Estou falando sério! Por que estamos casados? Já não lhe trago nenhum benefício significativo! Existem dezenas de outros que desejariam estar em meu lugar e usurfruirem dos status de estarem casados com você! - Falou Kiku, usando um tom forte, há muito não usava um tom assim, ao menos não com o americano. Tinha optado por ser submisso, mas depois de tantas coisas que já tinham ocorrido, seria mais doloroso manter-se em silêncio.

- Espere, não estou entendendo.. - As expressões de confusão de Alfred foram ganhando um aspecto infantil, olhando para o menor um pouco apreensivo. - Você não me ama? Mas você disse que amava. Está comigo para usurfruir da situação atual? Você vai me deixar, Kiku? Eu fiz algo errado? Não me deixe, eu amo muito você! - Os pés de Alfred começaram a se mover de forma involuntária na direção do outro, seus braços cairam próximo ao seu corpo, preparando-se para segurá-lo e impedi-lo de partir, mesmo que sua voz fraca e angustiada demonstrasse sua fraqueza naquele momento.

- Não é isso que eu estou dizendo! - Kiku recuou alguns passos ao notar Alfred se aproximar, não conseguia olhá-lo mais, deixando seus olhos vagarem no chão e seguirem os pés de Alfred, atento a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção. Estava magoando o americano? Não tinha a intenção de magoá-lo, havia feito apenas uma pergunta e necessitava da resposta. - Como você me ama?

- Como eu amo você? Eu vou todos os dias trabalhar, mesmo querendo ficar em casa ao seu lado, porque quero ter muito dinheiro e nunca lhe deixar faltar nada! E quando eu chego em casa eu te beijo e passamos algum tempo juntos até que possamos ir nos deitar! Mesmo que eu esteja cansado, quero te tocá-lo e beijá-lo, porque é o momento em que ficamos mais próximos e totalmente unidos. - A voz de Alfred vacilou por um momento e ele parou de tentar se aproximar, respirando fundo e pensando em como solucionaria essa crise repentina. - Se você quiser um anel de diamantes, posso lhe dar! É só me falar como quer que eu te ame que eu te amarei, mas é só dessa forma que eu entendo de amor! Se você não me dizer como devo agir eu não saberei!

- Hum.. - Um suspiro rápido se fez no ambiente após ouvir tal discurso, Kiku sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante e voltou o olhar para o Alfred, deixando um sorriso brotar em seus lábios sem se dar conta ou ser necessário forçá-lo. - Você já me deu um anel de diamantes, esqueceu-se? Para você é sempre tudo tão fácil, nunca aceita um "não". Quando o recebe fica insistindo e insistindo e no final todos cedem aos seus desejos. - Comentou, deixando Alfred apreensivo. Não era correto fazer isso? Correr atrás do que se deseja até se obter.

- Se você quiser ir embora eu irei tentar impedi-lo. - Alertou, por mais que desejasse a felicidade de Kiku, se essa felicidade implicasse em divorcio, não iria permitir nunca que ele a obtivesse. Poderia ser egoismo de sua parte, mas só era feliz quando estava com o outro, como poderia deixá-lo ir? E se ele encontrasse outra pessoa? Era uma pessoa ruim por querer ter a pessoa amada apenas para si?

- Eu não vou embora, nós sabemos disso. Eu por muito tempo pensei em como seria tê-lo recusado naquele dia, mas apenas quando tive chance de mudar isso que eu notei o quão importante é para mim tudo o que temos. Eu pensei que você não me conhecesse, mas eu estava errado, você me entende melhor do que qualquer um, só que você não tenta me dizer quem eu sou.. - Falou Kiku em tom calmo, por que havia demorado tanto tempo para notar coisas tão simples? Os momentos de silêncio e até a aparente pouca importância que Alfred tinha por si era porque ele não tentava adivinhar os gostos de Kiku e o menor sentia-se agora um tolo por nunca ter tentado dizer.

- Kiku.. Vamos continuar? - Um sorriso se fez nos lábios do americano, estava aliviado por ouvi-lo dizer que não iria deixá-lo e vê-lo compreender por fim como se sentia. Esticou uma das mãos na direção dele, esperando que ele a tomasse e juntos pudessem prosseguir o caminho, ainda havia muito o que fazer.

- Sim. - Respondeu, esticando a mão na direção da do outro e sentindo os batimentos de seu coração acelerarem. Estaria agindo estranho por começar a se sentir desse modo depois de tanto tempo? Tocou na mão do outro, entrelaçando os dedos e passando a caminhar ao lado dele, sentindo um sorriso bobo nos próprios lábios.

As feridas não doiam mais, suas ambições não o sufocavam. Era exatamente o que desejava ser e estava exatamente onde queria estar. Demorou um pouco para entender o que eram todas aquelas declarações vindas do americano, mas agora já compreendia o significado e sentia-se exatamente igual. E pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo tinha a certeza de que não estava sozinho.

_"Tic Tac, Tic Tac, você nunca vai parar? Tic Tac, Tic Tac, seguindo o mesmo compasso de meu coração que começa a palpitar. Tic Tac, Tic Tac, segundo por segundo, dando voltas e mais voltas. Tic Tac, Tic Tac, me perco no tempo sem você."_

Fim do capítulo.  
Eu já havia escrito o capítulo 3 faz algumas semanas, entretando decidi que não era a hora de publicá-lo. Como a idéia original eram cenas aleatórias, nesse capítulo pulei para o futuro e depois retornarei ao passado para explicar esse "Estado de paz" dos personagens. Decidi fazê-lo porque o meu Alfred tem passado uma péssima impressão e deixar esse capítulo para o final da fanfic iria ficar incoerente com os atos relatados antes. Digamos apenas que o Kiku nesse capítulo passa a aceitar/amar o Alfred, mas depois eu explicarei o que modificou tanto a visão dele. Está um capítulo bem parado e sem grandes acontecimentos, mas era a hora de "suavizar" um pouco.


End file.
